The present invention relates to video game systems and in particular, to motion simulators therefore.
The use of motion in conjunction with various game apparatus and particularly video games is well known in the art. The use of motion in conjunction with video displays other than for games is also known--i.e. in various types of simulators for planes and ground vehicles, motion generating devices are commonly utilized.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256 discloses a ride for an amusement park wherein hydraulic rams are utilized to move the passengers who are seated in a vehicle. The arrangement is a relatively standard one wherein the hydraulic rams may be employed to tilt the vehicle in different directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,523 discloses a game apparatus having a plurality of video display devices for each of a plurality of players with separate units for controlling the video display of the corresponding video display device. A position sensor detects positions of movements of the players and based on the position information about one player, the player control units for the other players control the corresponding display device to give the change to the video watched by the other players.
A video game/simulator system is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,701 wherein the system may be used in conjunction with a personal computer. The unit includes a joy stick, as well as a keyboard and foot pedals. The unit may be used with the game board of a personal computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,985 discloses a system for experiencing a recording wherein a seat is provided which is operated by pneumatic cylinders. The unit may be used in conjunction with video displayed on a screen which moves in the same plane as the seat.
While the above patents teach various types of motion generating devices for use with chairs or seats, the use of such chairs or seats in a residential application has not become popular possibly due to the lack of a suitable device for a residential environment.